


your hand is intertwined with mine (and now everything is fine)

by inadequatelygrey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, not sure what this is, pretty gay i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadequatelygrey/pseuds/inadequatelygrey
Summary: With flashbacks and a small story between the two girls, this story starts with a party which leads to a drunken Clarke whose a bit too dramatic for her own good.





	1. Clarke and Lexa

PRESENT

Branch after branch, she climbed up the dark oak. Its leaves were scattered along the ground by the base of the trunk in colors of yellow, red, and orange. Her blonde hair got caught by the wind as she made her way up foot by foot. The tree wasn't difficult to climb with having experience from tackling the task before, but she still thought ahead of every move by carefully mapping out which branch wouldn't cause an ungraceful fall to the ground. Autumn has always been her favorite season with the weather being cool, not too hot nor cold, and the way the season changes the outdoors making it its own aesthetic. Her cobalt eyes finally settled onto the thick branch that could support her body weight. Using all the strength she could muster, she pulled herself up into a seating position on the branch making a cliche scene play. 

"Ever since we went to the zoo you've always been obsessed with monkeys. I guess looking at them wasn't enough so you're following their habits too now, Clarke?" A playful female voice on the ground called up to her.  
"Actually, I'm more into sloths, but good try," she answered in a matter-of-fact tone, looking down on her, “and at least I have the ability to climb. You barely leave the couch, and when you do, you’re surprised that you’re exhausted after walking to the store and back."  
"It's all uphill!" She explained with a faux offended expression. The girl in the tree let out a small laugh.  
"Excuses don't suit you well," Clarke smiled. She lifted her self smoothly off her improvised wooden chair and began making her way down the tree, somehow gracefully landing on her feet, the sound of crunching leaves under her shoes. She turned towards her friend, "so what was your motivation to get off the couch, Lexa?"  
"Haha," she deadpanned before her face turned slightly somber, "we haven't really seen much of each other lately." Clarke frowned at that.  
"I've been busy Lex , you know that," Clarke stated as Lexa began rolling her eyes, hearing those words too many times.  
"Yet you find time to climb a tree. Your logic is astounding," Lexa retorted.

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at the ground. She hated that this conversation always came up when the two are together. Clarke let out a small sigh as she met Lexa's eyes, the green showing flickers of gold from the sun shining high, "I'm sorry. We'll talk about it, just please, not right now. How about we go to that small ice cream parlor in the square. You know, the one where you hassle all the employees because they give non-proportional scoops to everyone," she smirked, hoping to lighten the mood.  
"You've seen it! They give a huge scoop to the guy in front of me, but oh when it's my turn I get a spoonful!" She countered with her trademark toothy smile. Her childish demeanor and smile made Clarke's lips turn up.  
"If you say so. You are the ice cream expert," Clarke smiled as she held out her hand, wiggling her fingers to Lexa.  
Lexa laughed, grabbing Clarke's hand and swinging their joined hands between them as they started walking towards the town square, "You know it."


	2. Mrs. Elroy

8 YEARS AGO

Clarke walked into the 5th-grade classroom with her bright red off-brand converse and light denim overalls with a white shirt underneath. She played with her blonde hair that fell out of her poorly made braid and while she eyed the room. The classroom was too bright for Clarke's liking. It didn't seem very fifth-grader like. Animals with cartoonist faces and posters containing on-level math problems scattered along the walls of the room. It was decently small considering only 15 students were in the class thanks to the small town the school is located in. The desks were in pairs of two and faced a large whiteboard where 'welcome!!!!!!' was written in poor cursive writing and the overuse of exclamation marks concerned Clarke. Looking around, every kid seemed to have found their spot in their desks leaving only a few open for Clarke. A girl with a mop of curly brown hair had a desk beside her that wasn't yet occupied so Clarke quickly scattered claiming the spot, nerves building up in her chest from the new environment. 

The teacher stood in front of the room and addressed herself as Mrs. Elroy with a high-pitched voice. Her outfit is what drew Clarke's focus away from whatever she was explaining. She started with the shirt, it was bright and eye-straining. The design looked like something her grandmother Thea and she would make when they were competing to see who could make the ugliest sweater for Christmas. Mrs. Elroy decided to "match" her sweater with a long skirt and its color was just as bright as her top. Lastly, white knee-high socks and white heels finished her outfit off. Clarke wasn't quite sure how you were supposed to pair clothing, but she was certain that was not it. A slight nudge to her arm made her pull her gaze away from the traffic cone that Mrs. Elroy called an outfit and looked to her right from the source.

The brunette looked at her with a small smile and nodded her head towards her desk where a piece of folded paper lied. Clarke's face was etched with confusion, so the brunette took the paper and slid it onto Clarke's desk. Clarke scrunched her eyebrows together wondering what the girl wanted. Her blue eyes skimmed the paper, reading 'open' scribbled carelessly on it. Clarke reached down and began unfolding the paper, quickly glancing up at Mrs. Elroy. At least when she was staring at her absurd clothing, Mrs. Elroy would see Clarke was somewhat paying attention. The paper became its full size and in scrawly writing on top of the paper read, 'I thought teachers had a dress code'. Clarke let out a grin as laughter bubbled in the back of her throat and leaned down to her blue backpack, that rested beside her desk, to retrieve a pencil. She hastily wrote a reply and slid it back to the brunette, her smile staying planted on her face. The brunette stifled her laugh and looked at Clarke with a bright smile. Clarke's stomach lept at the sight of the brunette with such a joyful energy. Throughout the rest of the class, the paper was passed back and forth with each line filling up with a new response. It was hard to focus on the squeaky voice in the front of the room that was trying to educate the class. The brunette's presence was a delight while Mrs. Elroy's teaching was as bland as her name, which is surprising considering her vivid fashion.   
"I'll see you all tomorrow!" She screeched. Clarke perked her head up from the paper, pencil coming to a stop whilst she was in the middle of replying back to the girl beside her. Clarke looked sheepish as she began to stand up from her chair and the brunette did the same. She couldn't help but feel a rush of disappointment at the sudden stop of communicating with the girl. 

"We wrote this the whole time?" She questioned to herself more than to the girl while holding the paper out in front of her. Clarke was mostly a decent student and always tried her hardest to pay attention no matter how ridiculous the teacher was, but the green-eyed girl was such a welcomed distraction. She turned her attention to the brunette, seeing her attention was on Clarke the entire time in a slight daze.  
The girl came back to life and shrugged, sticking out her hand, "Lexa Woods. Uh, name- I mean," she let out an impatient sigh, "my name is Lexa Woods," she finished after a stumble. Her face had a slight red tint. It brought a small smile to Clarke's face as her eyes bubbled with amusement.   
Clarke accepted the outstretched hand, shaking it with fervor, "Clarke Griffin." Lexa let out a toothy smile and released her grip on Clarke's hand. The young brunette eyes squinted as if she was experiencing a sudden turmoil. Lexa's face finally came to a rest as she looked at Clarke, her smile returning. 

"What's your next class?"


	3. 'Lexie'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was freshman year and I was desperate!"

PRESENT

"Do you remember when you use to sneak out and you thought you were so clever-," Lexa began while swirling her spoon in the paper cup that use to contain chocolate ice cream, but Clarke interrupted.  
"Were? Oh, Lex, you know I am clever, but continue," Clarke smiled, taking a bite out of her mint chocolate ice cream.  
Lexa rolled her eyes, "sorry, was," she corrected with a grin, "but you used the doggy door. How is that clever when you live in a one-story home with a window you could have easily used."

Clarke let out a bark of laughter, earning some looks from nearby people, "the doggy door was so convenient how could I not use it."  
"But there was a window," Lexa repeated with a soft tilt of her head.  
"I don't know where you're going with this besides pointing out my excellent problem-solving skills," Clarke said with a shrug grabbing another spoonful of her ice cream.  
Lexa pushed her own empty cup away and rested her head in the palm of her hand beginning to respond-

"Lexie!" A high-pitched voice shouted, once again drawing nearby customers attention. Lexa's head shot up at the sound trying to find the source. A brunette with a light blue sweater that was too big for her paired with white skinny jeans seemed to belong to the voice. Clarke couldn't help but feel automatically somewhat defensive. She cautiously eyed the girl and couldn't help but notice how pretty she was despite her high-frequency voice.  
"Costia, what-" Lexa started as the brunette made her way to their table and sat down uncomfortably close to her, ". . . what brings you here?" She finished.  
Costia ran her eyes over Clarke who quirked her eyebrow at the gesture and then returned to her ice cream. Who was this woman and how did she know Lexa? She seemed like a nuisance to Clarke, that's the least she can say.  
"I missed you, Lexie," she said moving even closer, if possible, to Lexa. Clarke looked up and slightly squinted her eyes, picking up on the grueling nickname. Lexie? That was most certainly not a nickname for Lexa. It didn't fit her. Clarke suddenly started to feel awkward as Costia's stare was back and forth from intensely staring her down with some unknown potency, but then her gaze would soften when her eyes went to Lexa.  
"Costia," Lexa began, her voice quiet and becoming uneasy, "You-"

A loud ringtone of some old obnoxious pop song blared from Costia's pocket as she quickly answered and brought the phone to her ear. She piped up immediately, shooting out of the seat. Lexa's eyes were wide with confusion as to what was happening. She hasn't been able to think clearly since the brunette's arrival. When was the last time she saw her? Green meets blue and she finds Clarke and relief automatically floods her mind. She mouths a quick 'sorry'. Clarke responds with a small smile trying to not let her discomfort show.  
"Oh, I'm on my way, love you!" Costia all but cheerfully screams into the phone. Lexa feels a headache coming and it's only been a few minutes with this woman. Costia leans down and abruptly kisses Lexa's cheek which made Lexa jump slightly, "Bye Lexie! Don’t be a stranger!" As soon as the bell goes off and the Brunette is out of sight, Lexa brings her the end long sleeve shirt to her cheek and rubs off the bright staining lipstick she knows Costia had left. She sinks into her seat, a grumpy frown replacing her smile that was originally placed there from her and Clarke's conversation.  


"Costia?" Clarke's quiet voice questions. Her ice cream is long forgotten about as it rests beside Lexa's empty one. Lexa perks up at that, her eyes beginning to widen.  
"I knew her a while back. I was freshly out of the closet and she was there. We talked and she was you know, on that team and-" Lexa responds, her words coming out in a hurry as she tries to explain, her eyebrows shooting to her hairline. Clarke was confused as to why she was so insistent to give her a clarification of who Costia is to her. The blonde reaches out and settles her hand on top of Lexa's and her words come to a slow halt as her gaze lowers down.  
"You don't owe me an explanation," Clarke begins, "but I am curious as to how you were able to stand her constant yelling." Lexa meets her eyes and lets out a laugh.  
"I think I was 15 and way too desperate," she says with a half-smirk while shaking her head softly.  
"Too keen," Clarke agrees as she taps on Lexa's hand and stands up, gathering their trash, "let's go, 'Lexie'," she jokes, imitating the brunette, beginning to walk out the door.  
"God, please no," Lexa pleads, following Clarke, her smile coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and constructive criticism are always welcomed.


	4. Daunting Closests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small flashback.

3 YEARS AGO

It was currently 12:30 in the morning and Clarke was set to work on homework, even with it being way too late. Procrastination was too close of a friend to her. She lounged around her room with grey sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt trying to focus on the paper that was in front of her. Maybe it's the desk. Maybe if she were to do her homework while laying down she'd be more comfortable and therefore get it done more efficiently. All of it was blatant lies as she knew all too well that as soon as she laid down she'd fall asleep in the blink of an eye. Her eyes lingered around her room trying to distract herself from the devilish paper laid before her. The simple square room had a twin bed pushed into the corner with a bedside table by it, cluttered with too many objects on the surface. She was always one for clutter. Her desk took after the attributes of the bedside table, piled with useless items, leaving only a sliver of room for homework. Pictures of memories that she gratefully captured hung above the desk like any teenagers commonplace. Her phone buzzing against the desk abruptly snapped her out the trance of observing the candid photos.

It was 1:03 A.M. when Clarke's eyes ran over the phone screen, scrambling to see who was calling and answer.

"Clarke I- can I come over," Lexa's voice rang out, her voice unsteady. There was no dumb nickname or a hello welcoming her which made Clarke's heart drop. Concerned washed over her, trying to conceive a reply.  
"Of course Lex, are you alright?" Clarke asked hesitantly. A million things ran around through her mind as to what could be wrong. Did something happen at home? Was it a classmate? Her voice sounded too shaky for it to be a small ordeal.  
"I'm fine, I just," she stopped as her voice cracked. A cold silence overtook the call as Lexa was considering her next words, "I'll be there in 5." The phone call became silent with a quiet click and Clarke's confusion and concerned spiked.

It felt like hours passed by before she heard a small knock on the glass of her window. Clarke clambered off the bed and rushed to the sound, opening the window with haste as she saw her friend carefully enter her room. She was shaking slightly and Clarke was certain it wasn't from the cold night looking at Lexa's current emotional state.  
"Thank you," Lexa mumbled, her voice small. Her long brown hair was slightly wet and began to take its natural curly form. She wore her wide-framed glasses low on her nose, old light denim jeans, and her signature navy blue sweatshirt that has their school's logo, a raven, on it. She barely takes it off since she feels it's only appropriate to wear it to celebrate freshman year. Her use-to-be white converse were worn out by mud and overuse. Lexa's fists were tightly clenched almost making her knuckles bone white as discomfort was written all over her face. Her lip trembled ever so slightly as she worked on trying to formulate words. Clarke reached out a hand, resting it on her shoulder. Lexa let out a small sigh, the action helping a bit of tension leave her shoulders.

Clarke tilted her head with a soft, comforting smile, "what's-"  
"I'm gay," Lexa nearly shouted, her voice strained. Her eyes shut tight and her face scrunched up, clearly wanting to run.  
Clarke's hand tensed for a moment, clearly taken back. She scanned her wide eyes over the brunette's face, "Okay," she consoled quietly.  
Lexa's green eyes flickered open at the word, eyes wide with worry and dubiety, "..O-Okay?" she repeated with a small stutter, her voice sounded incredibly small. Lexa looked as if she was on the brink of tears as her piercing green eyes stared into the blue orbs in front of her, trying to search for something. Panic began to rise in Lexa's chest as her breath quickened. The silence that filled the room was too cold. Clarke quickly grabbed her and pulled her in, giving a bone-crushing embrace. Clarke tried to convey through the hug that it was okay. That was the only word that was processing in her mind. Okay, okay-

"Okay," Lexa whispered, shutting her eyes tight again, holding onto Clarke like a lifeline.


	5. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TeNsiOn

PRESENT

It wasn't hard to notice the uncomforting silence as it slowly built between the two which inevitably drove Clarke mad. They sat on a bench in the middle of a small park that had a lack of trees with buildings mainly as the big sight. Clarke's leg shook up and down as her fingers tapped on her thigh, trying to calm and collect the millions of thoughts in her head. She would steal glances at Lexa who looked strangely calm. Lexa was spaced out, looking at who knows what. Her calm dementor usually helped Clarke if she was nerved, but at the moment it was driving Clarke up the wall. Why won't she say anything? She's usually the one who brings up the bugging inevitable topics that they continue to constantly ignore. The silence kept constructing its way in the middle of them whilst the turmoil in Clarke increased. Lexa was always a safe haven for Clarke and when tensions ran high, Clarke always felt on the edge. Her nerves spiked increasingly to the point where she didn't know how to handle any of it. Words rested at the base of her throat, wanting to break through and escape the puncture the silence that encased them. A pressure built in her head as her apprehension dragged on. It was driving Clarke clinically mad.

"Are we going to ignore it?" Clarke sighed as her stomach flipped, surprised at her own voice. It was such a pleasant day, but being in the presence of Lexa too long lately, came this feeling of uneasiness. Lexa granted her a glance, her forest green eyes softening. Clarke met her eyes, hoping the conversation she's been chasing would happen.   
"I didn't know if you would want to talk about it," she mumbled, tearing her gaze away, finding the ground more interesting. Clarke was perplexed as always when it comes to Lexa. She was either complex or easy to read. There was never no in-between.  
"I don't know how to address it, Lexa. You know I-," she began but stopped short, rubbing at her face in frustration. She wasn't mad at Lexa, she was mad at herself for her inability to communicate. She huffed, trying to create a complete sentence, "today was great to play pretend, but this has happened too many days. We keep sweeping this under the rug, Lexa, and I-"  
"I know," Lexa quietly interrupted. She met her eyes again, trying to convey a message that she isn't able to put into words. Clarke's attitude began to slowly soften from the glance she was receiving. Lexa looked as tired as Clarke felt. 

"We need to figure it out, Lex," Clarke said somewhat pleading, simply wanting a simple conversation between the two to spark. The thoughts she bubbled up were eventually going to spill and she didn't want to imagine the aftermath.   
"We will. Soon," Lexa promised, scooting closer to Clarke. Clarke let out a soft sigh, resting her head on Lexa's shoulder. She closed her eyes as she escaped the chaos in her head until the night swept in and they said goodbye, unfulfilled promises filling the air. It left Clarke with an unsettling headache and a twinge of pain in her heart.


	6. Just One Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story actually begins with the occasional flashbacks.

1 MONTH AGO

Lexa pushed the door open to the small two-story townhouse whose loud booming music could be heard from a block away. The stench that blew in was filled with sweat, smoke, and lingering alcohol. She scrunched her nose at the smell, already regretting walking in. The music crashed in her ears and she swore she could feel her bones vibrating from the volume being ballistically loud for such a small hallway leading to the parts of the house. She made her way past the too-many bodies who were invested in dancing, drinking, conversations, or all three at the same time. She grimaced as all the senses intensified the more she walked through the house weaving her way to the kitchen. Making her way to the archway, she saw a familiar blonde who brought her into this mess with her dumb blue eyes and pleading voice.

~  
"Come on, Lex!" Clarke exclaimed, gripping Lexa's hands that were held in between them with a beaming smile. She pulled on her hands slightly, bringing Lexa in closer. Lexa was distracted at how bright her eyes were and how they matched her smile all too well.  
"Clarke," Lexa warned, even though a smile played on her lips. Clarke squeezed her hands, her smile growing wider. Lexa couldn't help but feel a sense of amusement.  
"Just one party. You need at least go to one party. Have a lil' fun!" She tried to convince the brunette.   
"You're implausible," Lexa deadpanned, trying to unleash herself from Clarke's grip. Clarke only held on tighter, smile staying wide.  
"And you're too stubborn for your own good," Clarke retorted, wrapping her arm around Lexa's neck. Lexa noticed her vanilla smell becoming empowering and her chances of saying no dropping quickly.  
"Just one hour. You don't even have to stay the whole time!" Clarke tried again. Lexa stared for a while as Clarke's cobalt eyes burned into her. They looked so hopeful that Lexa felt her heart fully give in and dropped her head in defeat.  
"One hour," she finalized, looking up for Clarke's reaction.  
"I got the stubborn mule to go to a party!" She exclaimed, pulling Lexa in for an enthusiastic hug. Lexa rolled her eyes, returning her hug as her hands laid on her waist.  
"Man, those nicknames are really the key to convincing me. Keep it up," Lexa's sarcastic tone informed as Clarke released her grip on her, grinning.  
"You got it, loser."  
"Weak game, Griffin."   
~

She lingered in the doorframe, watching the blonde talk and wave a bud light bottle in the air. Some of the liquid somehow managed to spill out as she dramatically told a story. Lexa could hear the peaks in Clarke's story as her voice would grow louder and more excited, but then die down as she tried to explain a part in the tale for the overall story to make sense. Lexa felt a smile pull at her lips watching her friends antics. She was too good at being charismatic around people that Lexa envied to have. Clarke's long hair flipped as she spun dramatically spotting Lexa's presence.

"You actually showed up!" She yelled, running towards Lexa in a drunken fashion. Lexa looked her up and down noticing her sway slightly as she tried to keep her bottle gripped in her hand and focus on Lexa.  
"I always keep my promises," Lexa replied simply, "How long have you been here?"  
"3, or maybe 4, beers in," Clarke answered, her head moving enthusiastically. She was definitely a prominent lightweight.  
"Is that how people keep time nowadays? In beers?" Lexa played, smirking.  
"You're already a brat," She slurred, rolling her eyes, her playful demeanor lively.   
"As always," Lexa confirmed, waving her hand dramatically.  
"Grab a drink and let's go," Clarke instructed, pointing her hand to a bright red cooler. Lexa frowned at that, vivid images playing in her mind of broken glasses and loud yelling being a bad realistic normality.  
"I don't drink, Clarke," Lexa said somewhat somberly. Clarke stared at her blankly before her eyes filled with understanding, sobering up.  
"Right. Right! Sorry, right," She rattled off, resting her free hand on her forehead, "I forgot, Lex, I'm sorry."  
Lexa shrugged it off, offering her hand, "let's go?" Clarke nodded, grabbing Lexa's hand and pulling her back into the mess of bodies.

Time passed as the hour dragged on longer than Lexa would have liked, but Clarke was having a good time. She was a firework of energy as she talked with fever to everyone and it was a different side of Clarke that Lexa had never seen. She's seen the incredibly studious side, the playful side, the not-a-morning-person side, and the way too happy for her own good side. Drunk Clarke was a different story. This was a completely different personality of Clarke and Lexa wasn't sure if she liked it or not. She was obviously enjoying herself and it didn't seem like a faux attitude. She looked genuine the whole time. Clarke danced wildly while Lexa anchored herself against a wall, knowing dancing wasn't her forte. Clarke tried to pull Lexa in and make her dance, but she politely declined hoping Clarke doesn't cause a scene from her inability to comply to dance. Lexa remembers constantly checking her phone, only a few minutes passing between increments. Time still prolonged and it was driving Lexa to some frustration. The thought of Clarke graciously inviting her brought her back to reality, emotions roughly staying in check. 

"You're acting like you're on death row at this party, Lex," Clarke perked up, suddenly appearing on Lexa's right side. Lexa felt a tad guilty for not trying to step out of her comfort zone and have fun for Clarke, or at least pretend to have a good time. She couldn't force the fake act with her impending headache continuing to draw out, and being surrounded by too many people. She can't find herself getting comfortable in front of them all or this scene. Her headache was more prominent now and her frustration decided to make an unappealing return.  
Clarke's hand pulled at her own, linking their fingers together. She felt her arm being pulled as she pushed herself off the wall and followed Clarke into maybe a more hellish scene. Clarke stayed quiet as they escaped up the stairs to the second story. The music was becoming fuzzy and faded and it gave her head a small bit of relief. The click of a doorknob brought Lexa attention to her surroundings as she moved into a room with Clarke. The silence was beginning to be her best friend from finding solace thanks to the room. She looked around noticing it was a standard bedroom. She took a seat on the bed, her hands coming up to cup the sides of her forehead. She clawed at her face trying to get her senses back. She was more overwhelmed downstairs than she thought.  
"I know parties aren't ideal for you," Clarke voiced quietly, standing by the now closed door. Lexa took her in; her hair was a graceful mess and she looked entirely too sober considering the number of drinks she has had.   
"It's just the scene, you know. I only came because you're here. You're convincing enough to suffer for an hour," She joked, trying to lighten the mood. Clarke grimaced, moving forward to sit by Lexa on the bed.  
"So it's my fault you're having an awful time," she sighed, leaning her head against Lexa's shoulder. Lexa could smell the alcohol radiating off her, but the vanilla powered through. The smell alone brought Lexa even more solace. 

"I told you, it's the scene. It's not you," Lexa tried to explain, not wanting to upset the drunken blonde. Clarke didn't respond to that. She was awfully quiet and it nerved Lexa to no end. She wrapped her arm around Clarke's waist trying to offer comfort. "I'm terrible at trying to fix myself and accept I'm at a party. I can't make myself have a "why the hell not" attitude. I apologize for that, Clarke, but I'm not in a sour mood because of you. These kinds of events have a way of draining my energy too quickly for my liking. You don't though. Your energy is refreshing, calm, and adds this all-knowing comfort. Don't be so hard on yourself for being gracious and giving me an invitation," She somewhat rambled off, wanting to make her friend not be upset at her party. Clarke's silence lingered in the air which made Lexa question every single syllable and word she said and wondered if she said something wrong. She turned her head and laid a featherlight kiss on the blonde's temple. She just wanted to reassure the blonde. The weight on her shoulder lessened until bright blue eyes were barely inches away from her. The vibrant eyes searched Lexa’s face with her eyebrows sewn together in deep thought. 

"Clarke, are you-" Lexa's words were further cut off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I'm quite new to writing but I really wanted to write a story considering these two characters inspire me to do so.


End file.
